That Precious Smile
by deviousprincess
Summary: Rima's all alone on New Years? Rimahiko one-shot.


A/N: First Rimahiko story~ On New Years, too! ^^ Sorry I didn't write a Christmas one, but if this one turns out well, I might write more. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

Rima sat alone on her balcony. It was New Years and she was all alone. How pitiful. But where were her parents? Fighting. Even on New Years? Yes. Rima refused to be around them while they were fighting. They never acted like parents. But where were the Guardians? Amu and Yaya were somewhere with their families, and Tadase and Nagihiko were god knows where. She sighed.

Rima stood and walked over to the edge of the balcony, looking up at the "magical" sky. It was less than 10 minutes till midnight.

KusuKusu, her hyper guardian character, hovered over her. "Rimaaaaaa!! It's less than 10 minutes till New Years!" She laughed her little trademark laugh. It was obvious she was trying to cheer Rima up, even though she wasn't with her parents or friends.

Rima just stared at her guardian character, with a blank expression. It was true that Rima enjoyed KusuKusu's company, but sometimes she just couldn't smile, no matter how hard she tried.

KusuKusu was doing some flips in the air, attempting to make her bearer laugh. She giggled herself and looked at Rima. "Bala-Balance!"

Rima blinked, followed by a yawn. She wanted to smile just to assure her guardian character she was fine, but couldn't. Impossible. Impossible on a night like this. She looked down. Weakness.

"C'mon.. Smile.." KusuKusu said in a soft tone, showing how desperate she was.

Rima could feel the tears welling up in her fawn-like eyes. Her body started trembling. She suddenly fell to her knees, 100 degree tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry.." Rima stammered.

"Rima! Get up! It'll be okay.. Please.." KusuKusu said, hating to see Rima so unhappy.

Rima wasn't listening. She hated this. She hated that she couldn't smile, she hated that she wasn't with her friends, she hated that her parents were arguing, and most of all, she hated that she felt so unwanted and alone.

It was 5 minutes till midnight. KusuKusu feared that she couldn't get Rima to stop crying. She couldn't cry on New Years! KusuKusu started making various silly faces.

Rima looked up at KusuKusu, sniffling a little. "You look..." Words wouldn't come out. Couldn't come out. Also impossible.

"Rima! Please don't be like this," KusuKusu said, tears beginning to come out of her own eyes. They flooded over the green star and teardrop under her eyes.

It was never Rima's intention to make her guardian character cry. She never thought she'd ever see KusuKusu cry. KusuKusu was always laughing, but now the only thing she heard from her were sour sobs. They both _wanted_ to comfort each other.

4 minutes till midnight.

Rima's phone vibrated suddenly. She thought about just ignoring it, but she had already got her phone out and was reading it. It was from Nagihiko. It read, 'Happy almost New Years.'

Rima didn't know why, but she started to text him back. She sent, 'Thanks, u 2.' There was absolutely no reason to say something negative just because she was having a crappy time.

'I'm thinking about u.' He texted her back. She was suprised to receive a response from him. Rima started to wonder if he had character changed with Rhythm. It was certainly a possiblilty, but it was untrue.

She sent back, 'Y r u thinking about me?'

3 minutes till midnight.

He texted her back almost immediately, 'Are u smiling?'

It took her a moment to process the message in her mind. What a weird question. She texted back, 'No, y?'

'Your smile is precious,' He sent back. He should just tell her the truth. She already knew that he was Nadeshiko. It was his biggest secret, and she kept it from Amu.

2 minutes.

'Thank u.' By this time, KusuKusu was beside her, reading the texts along with Rima.

'Smile.' He replied.

Damn him. He didn't know about her life, he didn't know how alone she felt. He was just a cross-dresser. She didn't care about him. Then again.. He was the only one to even bother contact her. It was probably only because she knew his secret. She glared at the text.

'Please.' The phone vibrated in Rima's hands. She stared at the text for what seemed like forever. Her fingers were numb. She had just realized how cold it was outside, and she was only in her night gown. A chill found its way through her body.

1 minute.

Rima realized at that exact moment that he actually cared about her. **Yes**. He cared about her happiness. He also trusted her. He put up with her teasing. He knew about her love for comedy, and she knew about his secret.

She couldn't resist the smile that spread across her face without premission.

KusuKusu gawked in amazement at Rima's smile. It was precious.

'Thank you.' Came the last text from Nagihiko.

Suddenly, fireworks of all different colors exploded into the air. They were beautiful.

New Years was here.

* * *

A/N: Not too bad, but not too great either. ^^' but I want to know what _you _think, so don't forget to review. =3


End file.
